Tomoko Udai
I just want to enjoy volleyball with you, that's the only reason I help you Tomoko Udai (宇内 友子Udai Tomoko) is the second year and chairwoman of the Karasuno High School art club; she was an ace at the Kitsune volleyball club and Tenma Udai's younger sister. Appearance She has long and wavy black and navy blue hair reaching down to the back, usually tied into a ponytail on the side of the head. Her hair is tied with a black bow, her hair in holiday is always painted pink. Her normal outfit for the female Karasuma High uniform and black Karasuma jacket on a school shirt during training or an official match. She is usually seen with a mischievous face, and some guys (especially Noya and Tanaka) notice that she is really attractive. Her body is also athletic because of her former membership in the volleyball team. Personality Tomoko is usually serious and strict, but often can laugh and have fun with the rest of the team. She can also easily frighten weaker opponents with a mere look. However, despite this, the chairwoman has a good heart, which she showed when she was able to sacrifice her life for a little girl. She can remain serious in situations where others behave too hastily.The volleyball player is very proud of her reputation, which she developed as a model and athlete. She also likes the fact that she is the most recognizable person in Karasuma. Tomoko often spends her time training, i.e. lifting weights. Also, we can see that he loves to sleep and can do it even in such situations as a squat. She often comes up with drastic ideas when solving serious problems. When she has to fight a strong opponent, she usually changes her hair tying and a smile can be seen on her face, which often worries her friends and sometimes even opponents. She is called a real beast by her opponents during the match. Background Tomko was born and raised in her ordinary family, as the second daughter of the Udai family. She has one older brother, known as the Little Giant. At a young age she is already hypnotized by the sight of her brother playing volleyball and somehow wants to be a professional volleyball player. But instead of volleyball, her parents want her to focus on music and painting, so a teacher came for her, which prevented her from fulfilling her dreams. To cheer up, she often watched a volleyball match with her brother and after piano lessons learned skills that her brother could not master (and at that time there were a lot of them). In the gymnasium she and her teammates gained fame in the volleyball world and were named Kitsune. Unfortunately for some reason Kitsune was dissolved. After graduating from high school (Fokkususukūru) she decided to go to the same school as her brother - Karasuma Hight School. She soon becomes popular. In the first year he joins the art club and became his chairwoman. Before the match with Nekoma, coach Ukai recognizes her as an ace Kitsune and asked if she would become the assistant coach, which she agreed. Ability Total: 27/30 Tomoko has been considered a genius since she started walking. She had the ability to easily acquire knowledge, after selecting even a fraction of real strength. She could also jump easily, just like her brother and Hinata. This shows that she must be a really capable and strong player. Despite the fact that she is not extremely strong, she can break through a double block through analysis. When she see the opponent's strengths and weaknesses well, she will use them to revive herself. She is able to determine the hardest minor on the ball, and then making a service, can direct them to the opponent's hands. Trivia * Her motto for 'Dieu n'existe pas dans ma vie', a French phrase meaning 'God does not exist in my life'. * She plays drums, guitar and violin available. Tomoko can also sing and her voice is described as hoarse but heavenly * Her hobby is sketching. * Tomoko is an experienced warrior. * Tomoko is a good cook. * Favorite food: Mochi. * Current fears: overtake brother (Tenma) and prove that you don't have to be like him. * Tomoko is covered by a student in his class. Her best subjects are mathematics, art and music. * Tomoko often invites the Karasuma team to her home and gives them greenery or dinner. They never met her brother at her home. * Her hobby is embarrassing others. * Tomoko is very lazy, that's why I only do the tasks ordered by the director, the rest I do vice. * She work in a cafe. * Nomenklatura: Tomoko -(友Tomo)- friend, (子ko)-child, Udai - (内) -inner, (宇内) -In space / sky Citations * (To Kageyama, about Hinata) 'This boy once told me ... Cry and escape don't change anything ... No limit to how tragic we are, we deeply think we need to see if the sky is visible.' * (To Kageyama) 'To ascend to heaven... Kitsune and crows are quite a surprising combination.' * (To Nishinoya) 'It's okay !! There's nothing to worry about!! I will help you pass. Finally, how can I refuse someone so cute. ' * (About Nishinoya) 'Unexpected weakness ... guys are weird ... But this one is quite cute.' * (To Tenma) 'False tears can hurt others. A fake smile can hurt us, and your blindness has made me all the scars. ' * (To Tsukishima) 'Things are so beautiful because you can't have them. This is art. ' * (To Tsukishima) 'And what? I'm irritating and not serious, but if you hurt them I will break your neck.' * (To Oikawa) 'Hard work can beat talent.' * (To Oikawa) 'Don't tell me how to be a girl.Don't make me play good face.I know how be a woman.Don't tell me what beauty looks like. * (To Kitsune) 'I'll do what you can't. And you do what I can't. ' * (To Kuroo) 'Life is not a crime!' * (To Wakatoshi) 'Sacrifice is an indispensable part of winning ... You haven't undergone an emotional training? Tsk ... it means that you are still a human being, not a robot.' * (To Hinata) 'Shoyo ... You are really a mysterious person. You have the power to change people ... Tenma always said how much he did not care about losing ... He was not the type of man who would do such a thing for me ... Unfortunately I am not grateful to you. I know, that this is just another lie, but ... Congratulations, you made him do it. ' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Karasuno High Category:Ace